Música ardiente
by Tweeky-Bokkun
Summary: Cartman le pide a Damien que le convierta en chica para que aprenda a cantar bien para el concurso de talentos. Pip lo escucha y quiere ayudar. ¿Cómo termina esta historia (?) Deeman. (Casi DIP, pero no # #) (la imagen no es mía)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, la gente cree que casi no hay Deeman. Pues tienen razón, así que, para aquí estoy yo.(?) Esto se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba. (XD)

Disculpas adelantadas por los errores pero no tengo mejor accesibilidad a algún tipo de corrector. Haré lo que pueda.

O+o+o+

Un pelinegro, con un colgante de la Cruz de Jesús puesto del revés, llegaba tarde a clase.

\- MIERDA, JODER!.- maldecía una y otra vez.- Situaciones desesperadas...- paró en seco e hizo un círculo de fuego con su dedo.

Sin comerlo, ni beberlo, ya estaba en la puerta de clases. Empujó la puerta y paso dentro.

-... -será dentro de tres meses y... Valla, el pálido regresó. Típico de los hombres, quedas con ellos y siempre llegan tarde. Ve a tu sitio.- Dijo la profesora Garrison, que ya de ni se sabía lo que era, ¿Mujer?, ¿Hombre?, ¿Tal vez animal? Ni idea.

El ojirojo obedeció, sin rechistar.

-.. como iba diciendo, en tres meses habrá una inauguración en la sala de anfiteatro. Será el décimo noveno aniversario de la escuela, y los profesores hemos preparado para todos los alumnos, una gala de concurso de talentos, para que cada uno muestre su mejor talento, si claro lo tienen. Porque aquí hay cada mamarracho...- como era típico, les empezó a insultar. Pero no se alteraron mucho, el/ella siempre lo hacía.

Luego de muuuchas aburridas horas en clase, por fin la alarma de clases sonó, y con ella, una avalancha de alumnos. Pocos se quedaron recogiendo sus cosas.

Cuando el pelinegro de oscura expresión se apresuró a abrir la puerta, alguien lo paró. Le tomó del brazo y con una mirada, aunque segura, algo aterrada, le dijo '¿Podemos hablar?'

Aquella mirada ya la conocía. Todos le tenían pavor por ser quien era, el hijo del mismísimo anticristo, no se sorprendía por eso, incluso ya se havía acostumbrado.

Asintió, con su mirada fría y su expresión indescifrable.

\- ¿Qué quieres gordo?.- Dijo cuando estaban suficientemente lejos como para que no los viesen juntos.

\- Un favor..- Él seguramente tramaba algo, no era propio de él pedir algo a los demás.

De casualidad, un rubio pasaba por ahí. Como era el más ignorado de todos, no se dieron cuenta.

((NO ES UN DIP, OKEY. Lo recuerdo, nada más))

\- Necesito que...- susurró algo en el oído del pelinegro. Solo terminar de oírlo hizo estallar de carcajadas, incluso golpear una de las taquillas. No podía parar de reír, incluso cayó al suelo. El otro solo se sonrojo como un verdadero tomate.- ¡DEJA DE REÍRTE!

\- HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA OH DIOS. ¡Es lo más gracioso que oí nunca!

El rubio escuchó lo susurrado. Aparte de una leve risa, sonrió amablemente.

\- Oh. Que lindo, Eric.- Dijo el de la boina.

\- ¿¡Lo escuchaste?! Mierda...- maldijo el castaño.

\- No le contaré a nadie. Lo prometo.- Dijo Pip. - Yo también puedo ayudar. Para empezar, ¿Por qué quieres eso?.- aunque ya había pasado la broma, el pelinegro no paraba de reír.

\- Bueno... - Subió sus hombros.- Nadie sabe que canto bien.

\- HAHAHAHAHA TU?! CANTAR BIEN?!.- volvió a estallar de risa, esta vez con una fuerte patada por parte de el castaño en la pierna.

\- Damien, es cierto. Yo le escuché en los baños.- defendió el rubio.

\- ESPIAS A LA GENTE?! Pero que es esto?! HAHAHAHA.- esta vez se llevó la patada del rubio, un poco más fuerte.

\- Cartman, yo te ayudaré.- Dijo Pip con su tierna sonrisa.

\- Pip, yo necesito al vampiro pendejo de aquí.- señaló al pálido.

\- ¡COMO QUE VAMPIRO?.- Dijo algo rabioso.- Además, ¡¿Porque tendría que ayudarte a ti?!

El pelinegro se levantó del suelo, algo enfadado. La verdad, es que de los tres, el era el más alto sin duda. Luego, Pip era unos pocos centímetros más bajo que Cartman, pero casi ni se notaba.

\- El premio de ganar son 1900 putos dólares.- Dijo el castaño esperando que eso le convenciera.

\- ¿¡Y eso a mi qu-...?!.- ~Un momento... Si le cambio en el escenario y al cantar le vuelvo a la normalidad... Podrá ser mi venganza por lo que pasó hace años... QUE MIERDA ESTOY DICIENDO?! Claro que aceptaré su trato!. Como me reire al verlo hacer el ridículo.~.- Ok, gordo, cambié de idea, lo haré. A cambio del 64% del premio en caso de que ganarás, lo más improbable.- Le ofreció la mano.

Cartman aceptó dándole la mano el también. Cuando le dio la mano, los ojos del ojirojo se iluminaron y su mano empezó a salir una llamarada.

\- AHHG! Sueltame hijo de tu puta madre!.- Se quejó Cartman e intentó soltarse pero no pudo. Un enorme dolor lo inundaba por completo, tal era aquel dolor que cayó de rodillas al suelo, intentado liberarse.

Hizo caso omiso de su petición y siguió con la mano agarrada fuertemente. Logró apreciar una enorme mancha en la mano de Cartman y sonrió ante eso.

\- DAMIEN! SUFICIENTE, DÉJALO EN PAZ!.- Pip le dio un golpe en la cara al pelinegro. Desde que todos le escupian y le trataban mal, empezó a ser más duro al defenderse. Y valla si se notaba, del golpe Damien soltó a Cartman.- ESTÁS LOCO O QUE COÑO TE PASA?!.. Déjame ver...- Dijo a Cartman.

Al soltarle, dejo ver que la mano estaba roja y llena de eridas y ampollas.

\- Segundo grado... En este tipo de quemaduras, la piel sufre lesiones, pero se regenera completamente luego de unos dias. Generalmente no debería quedar marcas de la quemadura.- Dijo. Se notaba mucho que estaba acostumbrado a sufrir. Pip ayudó a levantarse a Eric y lo guió hasta el baño, donde humedeció la erida, y, como el colegio había recaudado dinero para botiquines públicos en los baños, disponían de todo tipo de materiales.

El rubio sacó un tubo de crema especial para eridas, lo untó en la mano y lo vendó con vendas.

\- Ya está.- Cartman desvío la mirada. No estaba acostumbrado a decir gracias. El otro lo notó y sonrió.- De nada.- Dijo.- Él es así... Sólo.. No te fíes demasiado.- aconsejó.

\- Solo es para eso... Y ya. No le volveré a ver el puto careto. - Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- No le digas demasiadas cosas. Sabes que te puede hacer daño.- Dijo señalando su erida.- y precisamente ESO no es tu mayor preocupación.- él solo asintió. Y tenía razón, no debía molestarle demasiado.

Ambos salieron del baño, donde les esperaba el pelinegro, el cual les sonrió con malicia.

\- No juegues conmigo, culón.- Advirtió sonriendo.

\- Promete no decir nada de esto, Thorn.- Dijo el gordo.

\- ¿Y que voy a decir? ¿Qué ayudó a un tío a convertirse en mujer?.- al decir lo último, Pip le lanzó uno de sus zapatos. - ¡HEY!

\- CÁLLATE YA, CARAJO!.- Gritó Pip recogiendo su prenda.

Cartman se sorprendió. ¿Desde cuando Pip se defendía tan duro?, ¿Tan mal lo tuvo que pasar? ¿Y porque el no lo hacía?... Damien le podía, no admitiría que le daba miedo... Sólo... Respeto, sí, se podría decir que sí. Entonces, ¿Por qué Pip le controlaba?, no entendía nada.

\- HEY, CARTMAN!.- Llamó un pelinegro detrás.- Kenny te está buscando, dice que le debes 5 dólares y... ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ya voy, Hippie. No pasa na-...

\- Ya... 'NADA', claro..- Dijo el ojirojo, haciendo que el otro pelinegro tuviera expresión de duda.

\- Como decía...- Le miro con odio.- No pasa nada. Dile al puto pobre que deje de robarme dinero de la cartera y la próxima apuesta le pagaré. Y añade algún 'puto sucio' y 'apestado' de propina.

El otro solo soltó una leve carcajada. - Eres un caso.- dicho eso, se fue.

\- Bueno... Nos vemos mañana, gordo marica.- Dijo Damien.

\- ¿Mañana?¿Cómo que mañana?.- su expresión era confusa.

\- Quiero saber lo bien que cantas, haber si mi dinero del concurso lo tendré como a favor o en contra. Mañana a las 5, en tu casa.-

\- Las cinco? No es un poco tarde?.- él otro solo río.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que fuera por la tarde?.- dicho esto, se convirtió en humo y se fue.

\- Empiezo a creer que esto fue una mala idea.- Dijo.

\- Nos vemos mañana Cartman.- Dijo Pip.

((Bueno, vamos a seguir un poco más))

Al día siguiente, Cartman dormía calentito en su cama.

\- Damien, ¿Qué vas a hacer?.- preguntó el rubio.

Damien y Pip estaban el la habitación de Cartman. Se asomaban a la cama del castaño, donde dormía, como no, con algún que otro peluche.

\- Infantil.- Dijo el ojirojo. - Hey! Gordo! Despierta hijo de puta!.- Le movió.

De la sorpresa, el castaño saltó y por accidente le dio un golpe al pelinegro, el cual lo miró con ira.

\- TE MATO.- iba a abalanzarse sobre el otro, pero el rubio le dio una colleja.

\- Para ya!.- ordenó. El otro soltó un bufido de resignación. No le hacía nada solo porque el era el único que no le tenía miedo y se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para pegarle.

Cartman bostezo y estiró sus brazos. Tenía un pijama de gatitos que le hacía parecer jodidamente adorable.

\- Bien, gordo.- empezó Damien.- lo que hacen mis poderes es demostrarte como te verías siendo animal, cosa o persona. Entiendes? Ni te puedo hacer más alto, ni más listo... Te voy a mostrar como te verías si hubieses nacido así..- el castaño asintió. - Bien vamos a ver.

Sin más, chasqueó los dedos. Un fueguecillo voló al rededor de Cartman hasta que explotó como un fuego artificial.

Mientras el humo se disipaba, se pudo notar que el cabello del castaño iba creciendo hasta dond terminaba su codo. Tenía muchísimo volumen y muy revoltoso, al contrario que el otro, que era liso y tenía bastante poco. Un lazo rojo lo acompañaba. Un flequillo también apareció en su rostro. Su piel se volvió más clara, lisa y suave. Sus labios carnosos y sus ojos, sin entender porque, se volvieron color ámbar.

Su estatura disminuyó notablemente, y su vientre era más plano, no era tan gordo, solo algo, quizá demasiado comparado con una chica normal, pero suficiente como para que alguien la levantase. (?)

Su pecho se hizo más grande, aunque no demasiado.

Su pijama de gatitos era el mismo, eso era obvio, todos sabían que Cartman tenía un gusto demasiado especial. Pero ahora el pijama era más grande, dejando ver uno de sus hombros, y la parte de arriba era más larga y le llegaba a las rodillas donde no tenía pantalones. Y por alguna extraña razón, en vez de unos pies con calcetines, aparecieron unas botas de goma impermeables llegaban hasta la media pierna.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos, era muy linda.

-... - Notó que le miraban fijamente y se sonrojo. ~aun más linda.~ pensaron a la vez.- Wow! Unas Katiuskas!.- Dijo mirando a sus botas. - WOW, MI VOZ! Hooooolaaaaaa Queeeeeeeeee taaaaaaaal?. - Dijo escuchándose.

Su voz sonaba fina y acaramelada. La apropiada para una princesa, pensaban ambos.

Ella solo sonrió. Se sentía tan bien ahora. Nunca lo admitiría, pero se sentía muy cómodo y libre.

\- Oh dios.- Dijo por fin Pip.- Estas fantástica.- Se sentó a su lado.

La estatura de Cartman nunca había sido su fuerte, y ahora al ser chica, como las chicas son más bajas que los chicos, disminuyó de tamaño. No sólo Pip le superaba, sino que ahora, Damien le daba más miedo que antes.

\- Si... Algo...- mintió Damien. Le parecía muy linda, a decir verdad.- Venga canta. Haber si cantas tan bien como dices.

\- Cantar? El que?. - Preguntó.

\- Lo que sea! Lo que cantastes cuando te espió Pip.- él otro le miro mal.

\- Sí, esa misma!.- Dijo Pip.

\- Okey... Lo intentaré. Pero no controlo esta voz.

Cartman empezó a cantar el single 'Miedo a querer.' de Paula Rojo. ((escuchenla, es preciosa. Me encantó.))

Al terminar, Pip aplaudió. Damien solo asintió.

\- Okey... No está mal... Pero si quieres ganar, tendrás que hacerlo perfecto. Por ejemplo, sonreír más, vocalizar, gesticular... Ok, tendremos que pulirlo todo. Para empezar, tu ropa.

\- Obvio, voy en pijama.- Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

O+o+o

Okey, suficiente (/^-^)/ espero que les halla gustado~~


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ponte algo, que vamos a ir a comprar tu ropa.- Dijo Damien, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Ropa?.- preguntó Cartman.- Oh claro.

Pip agarró la mano de Eric y le acercó a él.

\- Suelta!.- Dijo Cartman, apartando la mano de el rubio.

\- Tenemos que elegirle un nombre. ¿Qué tal uno adorable?. Algo con i. Esa vocal siempre queda gracioso.- propuso el británico.

\- Claro, Pip. Lo que tu digas.- Dijo sarcástico Damien, resaltando la vocal de él nombre del rubio, y rodó sus ojos.- ¿Irene?

\- ¿Iria?

\- ¿Iris?.- propuso Cartman. A lo que ambos asintieron.

\- Iris entonces. - Confirmó Pip.

Damien, que estaba un poco aburrido, decidió jugar un poco con Cartman.

\- y no sólo puedo convertirte en mujer...- Dijo sonriendo.- también en animal..- lanzó una llama que le hizo convertirse en un perro.- Wow, un Beagle, interesante.- volvió a lanzar otra llama, que lo convirtió en un gato.- ¿ Siberiano? Por que no me sorprende.

Pip rodó sus ojos. Cuando se ponía así no había quien le parase. Era como un niño pequeño. Prefirió irse, a quedarse ahí riñéndole.

\- Cuando termines, llámame.- y Pip se fue._.

\- Y si fueses...- sonrió y lanzó de nuevo otra llama.

\- Ya vasta joder!.- Dijo un adorable hurón, que no pudo decir más, ya que de nuevo fue convertido en algo diferente.

Cuando fue convertido, Damien no se esperaba para nada el resultado. El fuego, al impactar, le hizo humano, pelo negro, ropa negra, piel blanca, ojos rojos y un par de colmillos que asomaban de su boca.

\- ¿Qué?. - Preguntó al ver la expresión de el otro.

\- N-nada... Na-nada..- Le devolvió el estado que tenía de chica. - No fue nada.- volvió a su semblante indiferente.

~ No.. No puede ser que sea... Él no... No puede ser... Tal vez sea un error. Si, eso. Solo fue un error. Él no es mi Cero Negativo... ¿O si? NO! ¡Se parecía a mi! ¡Eso es todo!~

Después de un rato, ambos fueron a la tienda de ropa más próxima.

\- Deberíamos haber llamado a Pip...- Dijo Iris.

\- ¿Crees que no tengo gusto para la moda?.- Se ofendió Damien, mirándolo con ojos profundos de enojo. No le gustaba para nada que le infravalorasen.

\- No! No quise decir.. yo.. Esto... Joder, que complicado eres!.- pensó en voz alta. No enojar a las personas era bastante complicado, sobre todo siendo Damien. No quería verse quemado.

~ Haber.. Aguanta Eric! Sigue así. Joder. ¡Mi puto plan está saliendo de cine! Ja! Se creía que yo quería cantar! Soy tan genial mintiendo. Al ganar el concurso, pasaré a las finales generales, a nivel de todo el país... Donde estarán unos MILES DE MILLONES DE PERSONAS. Manipulando al vampiro de mierda, me adueñaré de TODOS! ¡MI PLAN ES GENIAL!~ Se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos.

\- CARTMAN!.- Gritó Damien, ya harto de que el menor no le prestase atención.

\- ¿¡Qué qué qué?!.- Se espantó y se echó para tras.

\- ¿Que te parece esto? Te va con los ojos tan raros que tienes.- el pelinegro sujetaba un vestido color blanco sin mangas, con un cinturón marrón fino. Se veía simple y bonito.

\- Es muy lindo.

\- Con esto.- Le enseña unos tacones altos y color kiwi con miel, parecido al ámbar de sus ojos.

\- Oh, estaría perfecto.- Se sorprendió. Si sabia conjuntar el pequeño vampiro.

\- Y esto también.- señaló un collar dorado bastante grande.- Los pendientes... Y esto.- Le enseñó un conjunto de ropa interior femenina.

\- QUE?! Nononononono! UNA POLLA COMO UNA OLLA! YO NO ME PONGO ESO!.- chilló.

\- Ah, no?.- sonrió de lado.

\- NO. Nunca!. JAMÁS. JAMÁS EN MI PUTA VIDA. JAMÁS EN TU PUTA EXISTENCIA.- chilló más alto.

∅ Más tarde..∅

Cartman se masajeaba la zona donde estaba su venda, mientras salía de los probadores con un conjunto de interior femenino.

\- No era tan difícil. Verdad?!.- río Damien.

Cartman no pudo hablar.

\- Okey. Ya te destapo la boca.- giró su mano en dirección a Iris.

\- HIJO DE P-...

\- Chs. Chs, Chs.- chistó, regalándole una mirada con superioridad.- Ya deberías saber, que no debes enojarme.- sonríe.

∅ Luego. ∅

\- No me puedo creer que me hallas sacado una foto.- gruñó Iris

\- Para recordar este día.- sonrió.

Ambos intentaban pasar por mucha gente. La verdad era que jamás había visto tanta gente junta.

\- ¿Qué clase de tienda es esta?! Si parece que huviese venido el holocausto.- Se quejó Iris, empujando a la gente. Era como estar en un concierto.

\- Nunca has estado aquí. Así que no te separes!.- ordenó Damien.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Damien?, ¿Vampiro gótico? ¿HOLA?.-

Se había perdido. No sabía donde ir. Empezó a girar. Ya no sabía por donde había venido.

Decidió refugiarse en algún sitio. Saltó entre la multitud, intentando ver más allá..

¡Los baños! Le quedaba rezar para que no hubiese gente.

∅ Con Damien. ∅

\- Nunca has estado aquí. Así que no te separes!.- ordenó Damien.

Al no recibir respuesta, dejó de nadar entre la gente y se dio la vuelta.

\- Oh genial... ESTÚPIDO PENDEJO.- Dijo con rabia. Y volvió sobre sus pasos.

∅ En los baños. ∅

Tuvo una suerte tremenda. Apenas habían algunas personas. Pero no miró bien, y al no estar acostumbrado entro al baño de hombres.

Se lavo las manos. Luego buscó su móvil por sus bolsillos. No lo encontraba.

\- ¡Me lo dejé en el pijama!.- chilló con su débil y fina voz.

Una de las puertas se abrió lentamente. Un chaval, más o menos el doble de Cartman.

\- Qué pasa? Por que chillas así?.- Siendo hombre, a Cartman nunca le enseñaron que hablar con extraños puede causarle grandes problemas, así que, cual inocente niña, se confío demasiado.

\- Hay mucha gente. No encuentro a mi amigo y bueno...

El señor se acercó a ella y le olió un poco el pelo.

\- Hueles a fresa. Quieres un dulce.- (c/a: eso no me lo creo. Quien va por ahí con drogas para regalársela a los niños?! Tendía que ser alguien millonario(?). )

\- Ehhhhh... No gracias.- rechazo.

\- Oh. Valla. Sabes, eres una niña muy linda.- Le agarró una muñeca, justo la de la venda, haciendo que suelte un gemido de dolor. La arrastró a la entrada, para cerrar la puerta. Luego de comprobar que en los demás baños no había nadie, la empujó a la esquina de la pared.

Disfrutaba con la expresión de terror de la pequeña. Le daba morbo.

Su pequeña minifalda rosa y su camiseta blanca, con sus dos coletas y sus zapatos rosados le hacían fantasear mucho. ¡Era su culpa por parecer tan dulce y deliciosa!

~ Ayuda! Porfavor! ALGUIEN... Quién sea... Damien...~

∅ Minutos después, con Damien. ∅

\- ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ?! CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE, LO VOY A ASESINAR!.- Gritaba.

#.. Damien...#

\- EH?! ¿Qué fue eso?.- Se dio la vuelta, esperando ver a su compañera.

# …Damien...#

~ No puede ser... Telepatía?! EL NO ES MI CERO NEGATIVO! No puede ser... No lo es! ES MI IMAGINACIÓN!. No puede ser el! No... No...~

#... Ayuda...#

~ SI TE PERDISTE FUE TU JODIDA CULPA! Ahora me buscas tu sólo. Me da igual lo histérico que estés!

#… sangre.#

~...No estoy para bromas! Como sabes de esto?! Como sabes telepatía?! ~

#… baños..#

~ No voy a pillar gordo. Me buscas tu. No soy tu niñera.~

Después, el ojirojo no escuchó nada más.

\- JODER! Y ahora tengo que buscarle?!.- gruñó

∅ En los baños. ∅

Cuándo el hombre terminó, se lavó las manos y salió del baño.

Mientras que Iris, estaba en la esquina, llorando en silencio, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

\- No es nada personal, dulzura. Pero alguien tan inocente no se encuentra muy a menudo. Toma, tus braguitas.- en ese momento Cartman odio a muerte esa palabra. Aquella sombra le dio su ropa interior, recién estrenada.- están algo manchadas.- evidente. Manchadas de rojo. Dicho eso, salió de ahí.

Cartman escondió su cabeza en el hueco que tenía al estar abrazando sus piernas.

La puerta no le dio tiempo de cerrarse, ya que entró un pelinegro.

Al cruzarse con el señor, por alguna razón, le echo una mirada fijamente. Damien se volteo, observando como desaparecía entre la multitud.

Cuando devolvió su mirada busco a Iris.

\- Cartman. Ya deja de hacer pendejadas y larguemonos. Llevo todo el día aquí. ¿Qué ha-... CARTMAN?!.- Encontró a la castaña con su mirada

Fue corriendo hacia la figura, arrodillándose en el suelo para verla mejor.

\- ¿¡QUÉ HA PASADO?!.- Iba a acariciar su hombro, pero Cartman le empujó.

\- VEINTE MINUTOS!.- Se levantó dándole igual si llevaba la ropa interior o no. La falda le tapaba. Salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, dejando un Damien con culpabilidad.

Y no le faltaba razón. No le había creído cuando le avisó. Y se merecía su desprecio.


	3. Chapter 3

El pelinegro estuvo un buen rato en shock. No sabia que hacer, se sentía como una mierda. Él lo había llamado... ¿Lo había llamado?. ¿¡DESDE CUANDO SABE QUE ES EL CERO POSITIVO?! Debía encontrarle, no solo para hablar con él, sino para aclarar algunas cosas.

Esa clase de información era confidencial... ¿Él se acordaba entonces?, ¿Alguien le contó? Debía hallarle cuanto antes.

Debió haber pasado muchos minutos, ya que cuando salio en busca de su compañera, ella estaba fuera, y no precisamente sola.

\- Pip?!.- exclamo el ojirojo con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio miró a su amiga, la cual ni se molesto en darse la vuelta para saber quien era el sujeto que gritaba detrás.

\- La pregunta es, ¿Que hacéis vosotros aquí? Deberían haberme llamado. ¿Por que me has llamado por el móvil?.- Lo ultimo se habia referido a la que tenia marcas de lagrimas en sus ojos. El rubio fijo la vista, y observo unas marcas en el cuello.- DAMEN! ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE?! Ahora tendra que beber sangre...

\- ¡QUE NO SOY UN VAMPIRO!.- Chillo. - Ademas, son chupetones, no un mordisco.

-¡DAMEN! ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE? APROVECHARTE DE ELLA...

\- NO FUI YO. Estábamos en medio de toda la gente y...

\- Encima le gusta que le miren. QUE VERGÜENZA DAMIEN..

\- PIP. QUE NO FUI YO. NO FUI YO!. NO-FUI-YO!

\- Entonces porque esta así contigo!.- Explicó que ni siquiera había hablado desde que él estaba ahí, y que ni le miraba.

Eso le hizo recordar a Damien la gran pregunta. Quería una respuesta. Y quería una clara.

Agarró del hombro a Iris y la giró para que le viese la cara. Tenía que preguntarle, pero quería hacerlo sutilmente para que él confesara.

\- ¿¡Por qué estás tan enfadado?! No puedo estar detrás tuya como si fueras mi mascota o si yo fuera tu madre. Y yo que sabía que estabas en los baños. Eh?!. - No despega ni un segundo la mirada del otro.-

\- ¡PERO TU ME SOLTASTE LA MANO!.-

\- Espera, no quiero discutir con una niña.- dicho esto, le transformó en su cuerpo original, y como había pasado la otra vez, la ropa también cambio. La otra era femenina y linda, esta era masculina y con estilo de la moda actual. Una sudadera gris y unos pantalones cortos negros, junto unas deportivas grises adornaban su cuerpo. Su ropa había cambiado, su pelo también, y su voz, pero su rostro y sus lágrimas seguían siendo las mismas, y el dolor aun estaba ahí.- Mejor.

\- ¡FUE TU CULPA! ¡Todo fue culpa tuya! Deberías haber estado a mi lado y no gruñendo a veinte metros míos. ¡GILIPOLLAS!.- cada vez, se corrompía más.- JODER. No es justo, además. Estuve veinte minutos! Veinte! Y ni fuiste capaz de buscarme. Tu haces jodida magia, podrías haberte tele-transportado donde yo estaba...- Pip, que sólo escuchó y sacó conclusiones, le dio un abrazo para que se tranquilizara. Después de unos segundos en los que la expresión de Damien era indescifrable, al igual que la típica de Craig, se acercó a él le miró a los ojos y dijo.- Tienes razón. Soy un jodido marica. Soy un marica por estar contigo. Por creer que en algo iba a funcionar de esto.

\- QUE MIERDA ME CUENTAS. Fue tu culpa. En el fondo eres un tío, podrías haberle pegado una patada o algo así! O haber gritado.

\- LO HICE!

\- Pues la próxima vez grita más alto. Porque te tiras quejando todo el día y yo me canso de ti, de tu mierda, de tu pendeja idea solo por conseguir 1900 dólares.

\- NO ERA PARA EL DINERO!.- Confesó sin darse cuenta.- QUERÍA QUE LA GENTE ME HICIERA CASO POR UNA VEZ. Cuando te reíste al saber que yo cantaba bien, no fuiste el único. Aunque sea un hijo de puta con todos, también se me dan bien algunas cosas!

\- Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Si quieres que te hagan caso búscate la vida! No me intentes pegar tus problemas. No me pegues tu culpa! No intentes darme pena.

\- ME RESPONDISTE! Yo gritaba en mi cabeza y tu me respondiste!.- Lo sabía.. Él lo sabía... - Te oí en mi cabeza... Y se que fue verdad... Por que me volviste a contestar de nuevo...

\- Damien... No me digas que el es tu Cero Negat... ESPERA! LO DEJASTE SOLO?!.- Se metió Pip en la conversación.

\- E-E-E-Ehh... Yo... Pensé que era una broma, que querías que fuese para ir a por ti porque estabas perdido...

\- Se acabó. Eso es lo que querías, abandonar. Tranquilo, ya lo hago yo. No hacía falta todo eso para que me diese cuenta. - Dijo el castaño de manera muy seria.

\- Cartman...- Pip no quería que pasara esto. Lo abrazó y agarró la mano de Damien.- y si nos olvidamos de todo?.. - Pip los iba a juntar para que se abrazaran, pero el pelinegro le esquivó y retrocedió, aunque Pip aun le tenía agarrado.

\- QUE? ¿¡Ahora te doy asco?!.

\- N-no, no es eso.. Es porque... Porque... Por... Eeeeeehhhh...

Pip lo volvió ha hacer aprovechando que el otro estaba ocupado pensando una escusa.

\- NO PIP!...

Les tiró a ambos, haciendo que se estrellen mutuamente.

Damien sabía que algo pasaría, evidentemente. El es su Cero Negativo y mantuvieron conexión por la telepatía. Damien no sabía con certeza lo que podría pasar, pero lo que si sabe, era que sólo podría ser una única vez.

Al mantener el contacto, cada parte de piel contra piel de ambos, se unía con hilillos finos de rayos, no hacían daño pero si era sorprendente.

Al intentar separarse, los rayos seguían unidos, y como un imán, le volvió a atraer.

Justo antes de decir alguna maldición, ambos tuvieron diferentes visiones.

#Transmisión en ojos de Damien.#

Tenía los ojos muy cerrados. No quería mirar. Pero la tentación le pudo, y abrió uno de ellos.

Era alguien pequeño... Unos 11 años. Estaba en el sofá, junto a un gato gris, o debería decir gata...

Se miró las manos... Que eran extrañamente familiares...

Por alguna razón, le dolía mucho el pecho. Pestañeo. Sintió sus ojos húmedos. ¿Lloraba?

Una señora, castaña, con el pelo en un moño, se acercó a él.

\- Mira, Calabacín te hice tus galletas que tanto te gustan.- Dijo con un tono de voz dulce.

Cuando ella se acercó, sentía como un profundo rencor. Como un odio.

Al enseñar los dulces, una sensación de dolor la acompañaba, pero no era un dolor exactamente. Era como si no quisiera comer, por miedo. Pero al engullir un dulce, era una sensación de tranquilidad. Como si su malestar se hubiera ido de golpe. Como si fuese una galleta de la tranquilidad.

A la ora de dormir, sentía la profunda necesidad de abrazar a algo y no soltarlo. Se sentía tan sólo... Tan pequeño... Tan diminuto y vulnerable... Tan... Diferente...

En el colegio no era diferente. Todos le criticaban y el se las devolvía con un nudo en la garganta perfectamente disimulado.

El la ora del recreo, sentía la necesidad de llamar la atención... Pero de él mismo... Quería hacer algo que les sorprendiera a todos y que lo admiraran.

Cuando llego a su casa, se miró al espejo... Un profundo odio hacia cada centímetro del espejo le reconcomía. Alcanzó unas tijeras y se puso a cortar su pelo. Luego miro fijamente a su muñeca, pero no tenia el valor suficiente. Era débil. Él era débil... Él era Cartman... Su Cero Negativo.

# Fin de la Transmisión #

#Transmisión en ojos de Eric.#

¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¡¿Qué es todo esto?!

Sus preguntas no fueron respondidas es ese instante. Y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se dedicó a mirar.

Su ropa era oscura, y tendría unos 4 años. Parecía delgado.

Delante de él vio a alguien exactamente igual que el. ¿Un espejo? No, era alguien.

Tenía una pelota carmesí en sus manos. Y para jugar con el otro, se la lanzó. El contrario la cogió al vuelo, su expresión ahora era feliz, y la volvió a lanzar. Y así estuvieron por cinco minutos.

Pero de repente, apareció su padre. Un gran padre color rojo. Media como 5 metros. Elevó a su amigo, el que estaba delante, le miró a los ojos y susurro "ya es la hora..."

Por simple impulso, el que estaba en el sofá, lo agarró del tobillo al otro.

\- Damien, hijo. Ya hemos hablado de esto...- Dijo en tono tranquilo. - Las cosas deben ser así...

\- ¡Déjale en paz!- Gritó, sin saber que decía, pero actuó por impulso.

\- Ya lo sabes, aquí no puede haber dos iguales. Las normas son así. Por cada dos demonios que nacen, uno tiene que convertirse en humano, y así, jamás habrá existido. La mayoría de nosotros nacemos duplicados, y debemos entregar humanos con nuestra magia. El es como si fuera tu sombra ahí abajo. Sería como un TÚ en el otro mundo. A esas personas las llamamos Cero Negativo, ya que el cero negativo no existe. Tu serias como el cero positivo. PERO, hay una cosa que nunca deberás hacer... Y es, pegarte o tocarte con uno en muchos puntos de tu cuerpo. JAMÁS lo hagas.

#Fin de la Transmisión#

Ambos estaban en el suelo, inconscientes, chamuscados.

\- Ahora les tengo que llevar yo a casa?! Por que no podrían haberlo echó en otro lugar!.- Decía mientras intentaba arrastrarlos.


	4. Chapter 4

Os preguntareis porque actualizo más este fic. O tal vez no... pero lo explico porque me da la gana. La única forma de actualizar es en mi escuela, y para actualizar otra historia, me la tendría que leer, ya que se me olvidan las cosas, pero al ser Música Ardiente una de las nuevas, pues la recuerdo más...

Ya?

Fue suficiente escusa?

Os la creísteis?(?)

Okno

O+o+o+o

Pip estaba exhausto. Había llevado a ambos, de uno en uno, muy lejos. Hasta su casa.

Él también sabia algo de Cero Negativo. Al ser cada uno su mejor amigo del otro se contaban varios tipos de cosas, ya que al parecer un demonio y un niño que ha muerto viva, da miedo, daba miedo, valla tontería.

No sabia mucho, solo que era un tipo de ¿Hermano? No, era como un error, una duplicación.

Cuando un dios se lo monta con un humano se llama héroe... pero no había un nombre totalmente especifico para los demonios. La familia de Damien lo llamó Cero Negativo, ya que ni el cero positivo ni el cero negativo, existen, es una incongruencia. También se podría haber llamado cero positivo, pero sonaba como algo bueno, y era todo lo contrario.

Le pusieron ese nombre ya que pasaba más veces de lo que parecía.

Su destino era estar en el limbo, desterrado de ambos mundos, bueno, de los tres. del mundo real, del mundo divino y del mundo demoníaco. Pero al recordar el gran poder de los demonios, decidió ver como seria si se convirtiese en humano... De momento, su cuerpo daba el pego. A veces le iba mal, sobre todo, cuando comprendió que no podía matar a su madre, porque recibió disciplina de El Encantador de Perros. su cuerpo se desestabilizó. pero desde ese momento, comprendió lo que es sentirse humano, y ya no fue un alma perdida.

Desde ese momento, fue un ser humano al completo. No se podía decir que desde ese momento no lo fuera, ya que logro que el Mundo Real lo aceptase como humando, logrando su lugar en la vida.

La verdad, Pip lo entendía mejor que Damien, ya que cuando le hablaban del tema, él apartaba la viste y se iba. Se sentía horrible, era como quitarle a un hermano, sea de lo que sea. No tenían derecho a llamarle error. No era un programa de ordenador.

Cuando se despertaron, algo mareados, Pip le explico todo eso a ambos. logrando en Damien una cara de sorpresa.

¿Él? ¿Su hermano? NO PODÍA SER!. Él no era Cero Negativo. Para empezar, se debería parecer a él.. ¿No?

\- Damien, te recuerdo que cuando se convierte en otra cosa, se convierte TODO, incluso la ropa, el color, el pelo, los ojos, las pestañas... vamos, lo que es TODO.

\- P-P-ERO...- tartamudeó. No se lo creía, para nada. Era cierto que Cartman tenia una actitud un tanto siniestra... pero para llegar a ser CN...

\- o... OSEA... no... osea...- Nadie se había fijado en Eric hasta ahora. Su expresión era de completo terror.. Todo lo que el creía todo, era nada. Su mirada apenas se podía describir con claridad.- ¿No existo?.- su piel se volvió pálida del todo. Sus ojos crearon sombras en sus parpados inferiores, dándole un toque de pavor.

Y como hizo cuando pasó lo de Cesar Millan, empezó a parpadear. Su corazón no hacia más que latir, tan rápido, que sus latidos daban la sensación de ser la nota semifusa de un pentagrama musical. Estaba histérico. Todo este tiempo había estado en una mentira.

\- E-Eric... escucha..- El rubio captó por completo su terror, no como cierto pelinegro. Intentaba calmarle, era como alguien que se acababa de enterar de que sus padres habían muerto, no tenia familia, y que en el ultimo fin de semana, había fecundado a alguien menor, todas esas sensaciones juntas multiplicadas por 15. Saber que no eres nada oficialmente, que nunca fuiste real, un error...

El británico intentó acercarse, pero el castaño intentó salir corriendo por la puerta.

Damien, que había estado gran parte en su mente, reacciono con el intento de huida del castaño y bloqueó su salida con unos barrotes que habían salido de la maldita nada.

\- No, no, no. tu no te vas. Que luego hay que buscarte y me da pereza, ademas, te podrían volver a violar.- Dijo cruelmente, mientras recibía del rubio un gesto de '¿¡Eres tonto o que coño te pasa en la cabeza?!'- Estas cosas hay que hablarlas en el momento, niño.

\- Y DE QUE COÑO QUIERES HABLAR? DE QUE TAL ESTÁ EL DIA? Oh muy bien, gracias por preguntar.- dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Cállate.- Dijo el ojirrojo de forma simple mientras hizo aparecer una cinta de esas americanas en la boca del castaño.

\- Damien, basta ya! Quítale eso!.- Gritó el rubio, y el otro le obedeció.

Cartman aun no se acostumbraba a ver a Mamá-Pip.

Pip se acercó a Cartman, agarrándole las manos, de una forma muy marica.

\- Tu existes... Pero no de la forma en que tu creías. - dejó caer.

O+o+o+

Ya s que es m corto. Pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Además, este tiene mejor calidad (?). Bueno, se que este fic no tiene demasiado apoyo, pero a mi me gusta, y supongo k eso es lo que importa... No? Bueno. Espero k si hay algún fan por las alcantarillas k diga k existe antes de k me deprima (?)


End file.
